Bajo tierra
by angelofdeath241107
Summary: Pov Phineas: siento como mi corazón se acelera, pero no sólo porque se agota el aire del ataúd en el que me enterraron vivo, sino porque no podré decirle lo que siento... Phinbella... COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **ningún personaje de Phineas y Ferb me pertenece, ellos son propiedad de Disney Channel y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

**BAJO TIERRA**

(Pov Phineas)

**Capítulo 1**

(**N/A****: **escuchen Nocturne de Chopin tocado por Sara Chang: www.*youtube.*com/watch?v=b1tUdbknTeA borrar los asteriscos y el link funcionará)

Mis uñas continúan arañando la tapa, mientras mi corazón se acelera.

- no…no…por favor… por favor no – digo en mi desesperación - ¡ayu…da!... ¡auxi…lio! – continúo exclamando, pero ya no tengo fuerza como antes, me he quedado afónico por tanto gritar, además el hecho de que el aire se termine y la dificultad al respirar que causan mis costillas rotas, no ayuda tampoco.

Temo por lo que sé que va a suceder. ¡Voy a morir a la corta de edad de 14 años!

- no…no… no…no puedo… morir así – tomo una bocanada de aire, tal vez la ultima, antes de continuar - ¡auxi…lio! – Golpeo la tapa del ataúd - ¡sáquenme… de aquí!

Mi respiración se hace difícil, siento que mi corazón se acelera y el calor me agobia, pero debo continuar, es mi única opción.

- ¡ayuden…mee! – Grito tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permiten - ¡auxilio! – Sin embargo, sé que nadie puede escucharme – por favor… ayúdenme.

El miedo me invade cuando acepto que no tengo más opciones, ni oportunidad de salir de aquí.

- por favor…no puedo…no puedo morir así – mi voz comienza a quebrarse – por favor…no – una lágrima escapa de mi control y recorre mi mejilla. Trato de calmar a mi corazón con la única esperanza que me queda: que al menos ella escuchó lo que dije.

Suspiro. Mas sé que la causa de mi deceso para todos será: "paro cardiaco", pero sólo yo sabré la verdad. Sólo yo conoceré que morí por asfixia, mientras arañaba la tapa del ataúd, en el que me enterraron vivo.

En mi desesperación mi mente se limita a recordar los acontecimientos que me llevaron a esto.

(**N/A: **detened la canción)

* * *

Todo comenzó ayer, muy temprano en la mañana. Era un día soleado y hermoso, sin la más mínima presencia de nubes.

Ferb y yo nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero, al igual que Baljeet y Buford, construyendo nuestro nuevo proyecto.

Aparté la vista un momento de los planos que tenía en las manos.

- ¿y Perry? – pregunté, busqué con la vista a mi mascota, sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarlo, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a lo mismo, siempre desaparecía y volvía al final del día.

Al no hallarlo continué examinando aquellos planos, que tenía en mis manos, mientras a mí alrededor escuchaba el sonido de la construcción de nuestro próximo proyecto.

Pronto llegaría Isabella, para preguntar que estábamos haciendo, luego Candace vendría y gritaría cosas extrañas acerca de atraparnos, tal y como había sido todas las mañanas de los tres veranos que habíamos pasado construyendo inventos, este verano no sería distinto, según lo que sabía, este día seria común y corriente como tantos otros. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

- Hola Phineas, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó una dulce voz.

Giré y la observé.

- Hola Isabella – dije con alegría, antes de comenzar a explicarle nuestro plan, ella escuchó con suma atención cada palabra, cuando terminé ofreció su ayuda y la de sus amigas, yo acepte gustoso.

* * *

Repasé una vez más los planos, intentando procesar los números que estaban escritos, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera no podía concentrarme, mi mente se limitaba a intentar comprender el motivo de no poder dejar de pensar en ella.

Experimentaba estos sentimientos extraños desde hace un tiempo, sin embargo, todavía no llegaba a entenderlos, no encontraba la explicación científica que me ayudase a comprenderlos. Suspiré. Al parecer este sería uno de esos días.

Tomé los planos y comencé a caminar, pero no noté la presencia de una viga en el suelo y tropecé con dicho objeto.

- ¡Phineas! – gritó mi mejor amiga.

- estoy bien – dije, sintiéndome un poco tonto por lo que acababa de suceder, además de que había caído muy cerca de Isabella.

Me levanté tan rápido como pude, con las prisas y la manera brusca en que me puse de pie, terminé en una posición no muy cómoda, estaba demasiado cerca de mi mejor amiga.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a observarme al igual que yo. Sin embargo, pude notar que tenía un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas.

Nos quedamos así por un tiempo, ninguno de los dos hacía otra cosa más que mirar. Tal vez los demás estaban ocupados, porque nadie nos interrumpió. Casi parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que estábamos solos, como si el jardín y nuestros amigos hubiesen desaparecido.

Sentí una calidez extraña en mi estómago y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. A diferencia de mi mente, que se limitaba a intentar entender lo que sucedía, pero al igual que en otras ocasiones no lo lograba.

- ¡Phineas y Ferb! – Candace interrumpió, lo que produjo que ambos giremos y el momento incomodo finalice - ¡están en problemas!

- Hola Candace – dije, sin saber si sentirme enojado o agradecido por su repentina intromisión – quieres…

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó con un tono enojado, mientras señalaba la edificación que estaba tomando forma en el jardín.

- ¿te gusta? – respondí con otra pregunta.

- uhh, están en problemas – indicó – le diré a mamá – salió corriendo y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Suspiré.

- jamás entenderé a mi hermana – dije.

Ambos, Isabella y yo, reímos al mismo tiempo, tal vez por vergüenza, quizás por intentar cambiar de tema o tal vez por lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, no tuvimos tiempo para nada mas, porque escuché un ruido, giré para buscar la procedencia del mismo. Sólo alcance a ver una luz, que impactó con el edificio que construíamos.

La construcción osciló, algo anormal para un edificio. Ambos nos quedamos estáticos por el miedo de que cayera sobre nosotros, debido a que estábamos muy cerca de él.

Una viga estaba siendo subida cuando esto ocurrió y gracias al movimiento repentino, la cuerda que la sostenía se rompió. El objeto comenzó a caer a una gran velocidad, dirigiéndose a Isabella.

- ¡Isabella! – grité, antes de empujarla para evitar que sufriera algún daño.

Vi como caía al suelo, quizás la había empujado muy fuerte, pero al menos estaba a salvo, a diferencia mía.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, en un momento estaba parado viendo a Isabella y al otro en el suelo sintiendo un gran dolor producido por un golpe fuerte, y un peso me aplastaba el cuerpo.

-¡Phineas! – Isabella se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia mí. - ¡Por Dios!, ¡Phineas!, ¿estás bien? ¡Dime algo!

La visión se me hacia más difícil, tanto que creía que todo a mi alrededor desaparecería, intenté hablar pero no tuve éxito.

Escuché pasos, como si alguien corriera. Observé a mis hermanos y mis amigos, los cuales venían en mi ayuda. El sonido se hacía cada vez más difícil de escuchar, sin embargo, podía oír sus voces llenas de desesperación, pidiendo que llamen una ambulancia, empero prefería enfocarme en lo que decía mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Phineas!, no cierres los ojos – gritó Isabella, mientras gotas saladas se formaban en sus ojos y la voz se le quebraba – Phineas, por favor, quédate conmigo.

Quedarse con ella, por alguna razón esa idea me agradaba, quedarme junto a ella, pero el dolor me obligaba a desear estar inconsciente y para mi desgracia, aquel deseo se cumplió.

* * *

Murmullos me despertaron, y una luz cegadora no me permitía ver nada.

- doctor está despertando – dijo una voz femenina.

- sédenlo – respondió otro.

- ¿qué? – fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de que todo este oscuro otra vez.

* * *

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, noté que me hallaba en una cama de hospital. Pronto visualicé rostros familiares.

- ¿mamá…Candace…Ferb? – Dije con dificultad, me costaba respirar - ¿Qué…fue lo que… pasó?, ¿Qué…?

- sufriste un accidente – respondió un hombre, que al parecer era doctor. – Tuvimos que operarte, tienes varias costillas rotas y debido a la fuerza del golpe sufriste una conmoción cerebral – dijo. – es probable que no recuerdes nada sobre el accidente.

Asentí, confirmando lo que dijo.

- tendremos que realizarte pruebas después, pero ahora es mejor que descanse y no hable mucho – se retiró.

Una vez que estábamos solos mi madre habló.

- hijo – me abrazó – me alegra tanto que estés vivo.

- Auch – me queje levemente.

- lo siento – dijo, al percatarse que todavía me dolían las costillas.

- no…no importa – respondí, mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

- Phineas – Candace tenía los ojos llorosos, al igual que Ferb.

Traté de tranquilizarlos forzando sonrisas, afirmando que estaba bien, pero casi no funcionaba.

Mi madre se limitaba a preguntar como sucedió todo esto, pero no importaba cuantas veces Candace le repita que fue a causa de una viga, ella no lo creía.

Pasó el tiempo y tuvieron que retirarse, una vez que se fueron, ingresó Isabella.

- Phineas – dijo, antes de correr a abrazarme.

- auch – volví a quejarme.

- lo siento, lo siento – se apresuró a soltarme – lo siento, es sólo que estaba tan preocupada.

- esta…bien – le dije, mientras limpiaba una lágrima de su rostro.

- Phineas, lo siento tanto – expresó – esto es culpa mía…

- ¿qué?

- tú me salvaste – respondió – pero a cambio te lastimaste – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – yo debería estar en tu lugar.

- no…- fue mi afirmación – no…digas eso…Isabella…tú eres…mi mejor…amiga…nunca desearía…verte lastimada…- dije, a pesar de que sentía que "mejor amiga" no bastaba para expresar el cariño que le tenía, pero, ¿qué era más importante que una amiga?, ¿una hermana, tal vez? No, ese sentimiento de hermandad sólo lo tenía por Candace y Ferb, estaba más que seguro que no sentía lo mismo por Isabella, hacia ella profesaba algo más fuerte, algo que jamás había experimentado.

- pero… – expresó.

- sin…peros – dije, mientras sonreía y limpiaba otra lágrima de su rostro.

Por un momento nos quedamos así y casi se podía decir que aquel instante en el jardín sucedía de nuevo, aunque yo no tuviese memoria de ello.

Una enfermera entró e interrumpió.

- el horario de visitas terminó – dijo.

Isabella y yo volvimos a la realidad. Ella se paró y se despidió, no antes de decir que Buford y Baljeet no pudieron entrar, pero que mandaban saludos y buenos deseos.

Después de un tiempo llegó la hora de dormir y con la dificultad al respirar, los dolores de cabeza y el suero inyectado a mi brazo fue difícil concebir el sueño, pero no imposible, aunque en retrospectiva, ese fue mi mayor error.

Tuve pesadillas durante toda la noche, veía trozos del accidente. Cuando finalmente desperté, tenía los ojos cerrados, intenté abrirlos pero no lo logré. Escuché que la enfermera ingresaba y abría las cortinas, quise moverme, pero no fui capaz. Mis músculos no me obedecían, mis piernas y brazos estaban paralizados.

La enfermera salió sin siquiera revisarme o tomarme los signos vitales. Y fue aun peor cuando oí como la máquina que medía mis signos vitales emitía un sonido largo y preciso, afirmando que estaba muerto.

"no, no, no" dije mentalmente ya que no podía hablar "yo estoy vivo," continué pensando "párate, muévete" me ordenaba mentalmente, pero no funcionaba.

Pasados varios minutos sentí como si flotara, deje de luchar contra ello y simplemente me deje llevar. Luego de ello, logré mover mi brazo y casi al instante pude pararme sin dificultad.

"sí, lo logré" dije con alegría, pensando que ya estaba libre otra vez, pero que equivocado estaba, "no, no puede ser" expresé cuando vi como mi cuerpo continuaba tendido en aquella cama de hospital, ¿cómo podía ver mi propio cuerpo sin la ayuda de un espejo?, ¿cómo era posible que este de pie allí viéndome a mí mismo?

"¿estoy...estoy muerto?" dije, claro que ahora si podía hablar, pero nadie podía escucharme. "no puedo…no puedo estar muerto" intenté tocar mi cama pero la atravesé, era claro que ahora yo era un alma y carecía de una forma material.

"no" simplemente negué con la cabeza, no podía aceptar esto.

Pasó el tiempo y simplemente continué parado allí, negándome a aceptar una realidad que era evidente. Mirando mi cuerpo y de vez en cuando observando el reloj. Los minutos pasaron y se transformaron en una hora.

Finalmente la enfermera ingresó para tomarme los signos vitales, pero al oír el sonido que emitía la máquina comenzó a gritar y pedir auxilio médico.

Para mi desgracia era un día festivo y el doctor de turno había salido un "momento", así que me atendieron los paramédicos.

"el peor hospital del mundo" murmuré, a pesar de que sabía que no podían escucharme.

- está muerto – dijo uno de los sujetos – no hay nada que hacer.

"¡NO!" grité "sigo con vida, yo sé que continuó con vida" me engañaba, porque no podía aceptarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, no me quedaba otra alternativa ¿verdad?

Además que mi apariencia confirmaba mi estado, tenía la piel tan blanca que me asemejaba a un papel y según lo que ellos decían, estaba muy frio.

Su diagnostico fue que había muerto de un paro cardiaco o infarto, lo anotaron en sus registros y me taparon con la sábana, pero en ese instante me percaté de algo anormal en un muerto: ¡yo podía sentir la sábana sobre mi piel! No fallecí si aún tenía tacto.

"no estoy muerto" repetí "este estado tiene un nombre" me dije, pensé por un momento, hasta que recordé lo que quería "se lo denomina catalepsia astral involuntaria" pronuncié "no estoy muerto" volví a decir y me limité a repetirlo una y otra vez, empero nadie me oyó.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Gracias por los reviews, los favs y las alertas lo aprecio mucho de verdad :D**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **ningún personaje de Phineas y Ferb me pertenece, ellos son propiedad de Disney Channel y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

**Capítulo 2**

"Tranquilízate y piensa" me dije, intentando recordar datos sobre la catalepsia astral involuntaria a pesar de que lo creía un mito, pero claramente estaba equivocado. "Este estado puede ser consecuencia de varios acontecimientos" chasqueaba los dedos aunque no producía ningún sonido "producto de alteraciones nerviosas pero no padezco de ninguna o también consecuencia de infecciones víricas pero no estoy enfermo o traumas físicos" abrí los ojos tanto como podía "¡eso es! Esto es consecuencia de la conmoción cerebral que sufrí"

Observé que se llevaban mi cuerpo a otro lugar, pero no los seguí. Me limité a quedarme parado en la recepción esperando a que mis padres lleguen.

"Si es una proyección involuntaria no tengo dominio sobre ella, entonces no puedo volver a mi cuerpo cuando yo desee. Tendré que esperar a que el efecto pase, pero puede demorar días o tal vez horas" me dije "ojala sean horas"

Vi como varias personas caminaban por los pasillos, pero…no todas estaban con vida. Unos momentos después mi madre, padre y hermanos ingresaban al hospital, preguntando por mí, tenían los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, sobretodo mi madre.

"¡mamá, papá!" grité, intentando que me escuchen, pero no lo hicieron; al contrario pasaron a través mío.

- síganme – la enfermera les indicó el salón donde me hallaba.

- esperen aquí – mi padre le dijo a mis hermanos, antes de seguir a la enfermera, acompañado por mi madre.

"Tienen que verme" dije "tienen que…" no continué porque escuché sollozos atrás de mi. "¿Candace?" había volteado y encontrado a mi hermana allí, la cual lloraba, al igual que Ferb, pero a diferencia de mi hermano, ella no lloraba en silencio.

- oh Phineas – dijo mi hermana, entre sollozos.

"Candace, ¿puedes verme?" pregunté, con clara esperanza en mi voz.

- voy a extrañarlo tanto – se limpió una lágrima con un pañuelo que mi hermano le entregó.

"no, no puedes verme" me auto-respondí, un poco decepcionado por ello.

Pronto una idea se me ocurrió "¡Ferb!" me acerqué a él "tú tienes que verme" dije "tú tienes conocimientos asombrosos e increíbles, puedes hablar con los delfines y los marcianos. ¡Tienes que poder verme!" intenté tocarlo pero no tuve éxito, todo lo que obtuve fue atravesarlo.

El continuó llorando en silencio con la mirada fija en mí, pero era claro que él veía la pared o tal vez a Candace que estaba detrás de mí.

"por favor, ¡tienen que verme!" dije con clara desesperación. "¡tienen que saber que todavía estoy vivo!" Pero no funcionó, ninguno de ellos siquiera me escuchaba, para mis hermanos yo ya estaba muerto.

* * *

Me llevaron a una funeraria para que pudiesen preparar mi cuerpo para el velorio, pero debido a las temperaturas altas de la estación decidieron que no habría tal acontecimiento, simplemente me enterrarían al día siguiente. Yo no podía creer aquello, el mismo calor que me devolvió las vacaciones, que me trajo diversión y alegría, que permitió que Candace nos visitara durante sus vacaciones universitarias, ese mismo clima de verano ahora me condenaba a...prefería no pensar en eso.

Después de dejar mi cuerpo en la funeraria, regresamos a casa. No sabía a dónde ir o que hacer para que me notaran, así que simplemente seguí a Ferb y al resto de la familia hasta nuestra sala y me quedé allí por algún tiempo, de pie apoyado en la pared, debido a que no podía sentarme en ninguna silla sin atravesarla. Observé el techo de aquella habitación, esperando a que algún milagro sucediese, mi hermano dejase de llorar y pudiese verme, pero estaba al tanto de que aquello era imposible.

Bajé la cabeza al estar consciente de que nadie iba a oírme, porque nadie era capaz. Pero al hacerlo pude divisar a mi ornitorrinco.

"Oh, ahí estas Perry" dije.

- grrr – respondió.

Sonreí, al menos él si me veía.

"espera" dije, cuando una idea, mejor dicho una pequeña esperanza se presentó entre mis pensamientos. "¿puedes verme?" indagué para confirmar o descartar aquella duda.

Perry asintió. Me sorprendí un poco porque era la primera vez que mi mascota hacia algo más que gruñir, pero no tenía tiempo para las sorpresas debía enfocarme en cosas más importantes.

"Las leyendas urbanas dicen que los animales pueden ver almas, ¡eso es!" me dije "Perry, no estoy muerto, sólo sufro de una catalepsia astral involuntaria, por eso todos piensan que estoy muerto, pero continúo con vida" dije "y si siguen pensando eso, van sepultarme vivo"

Pero mi mascota continuó con la mirada perdida, la expresión neutra y no hizo nada más. Suspiré, con la desesperación olvidé totalmente que era un ornitorrinco y no hacia gran cosa, pensé.

"oh amigo" expresé "desearía que me entendieras"

Él gruñó de nuevo y simplemente se limitó a irse.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron en la desesperación y lo frustrante que era ser invisible ante todos. Me acercaba de vez en cuando a mis padres o a mis hermanos para intentar que me escuchen, sin embargo, nunca tuve éxito.

Entonces decidí salir afuera, recorrí todas las calles de Danville, intentando que alguien me viera o al menos me escuchase, pero fue en vano. Al comprender que nadie podría ayudarme, concluí que sería mejor si retornaba a casa y me resignaba al destino que se me había impuesto.

Mientras daba paso a paso por aquellas calles desiertas, pensaba en todo y al mismo tiempo en nada, pensaba en mi familia, mi vida, la forma en la que partiría de este mundo, lo que dejaría atrás, pero nada de aquello parecía alivianar mi carga.

Llegué hasta la construcción que durante años denominé hogar, pero ahora parecía que no tenía el mismo brilló de antes, todo lo contrario si aquella casa podría hablar sin duda susurraría un adiós lento y pausado, como la canción de despedida en un funeral.

Suspiré, mientras intentaba que los pensamientos horribles se alejaran de mi cabeza. Pronto los sollozos de una voz en particular me hicieron sobresaltar, aquellos sonidos que provenían de la casa del frente.

¿La casa del frente? ¡Isabella! Pensé, antes de echarme a correr hacia esa construcción, en pocos minutos llegué hasta allí, y atravesé las paredes para lograr entrar, al siguiente instante la veía llorar amargamente en los brazos de su madre, mientras pronunciaba una sola palabra: "Phineas".

En ese instante, en ese lugar, todos mis tormentos se borraron de mi mente, sólo me enfoqué en ella, en su pesar. No quería verla llorar y mucho menos por mí, pero era incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo, simplemente debía limitarme a mirar, aunque mi corazón se destrozara mientras observaba aquella escena.

* * *

- ¿por qué? – murmuraba ella, en tanto lloraba en su habitación. - ¿Por qué? – repetía, mientras la misma pregunta se presentaba en mi mente.

¿Por qué el destino era cruel?, ¿por qué tenía que verla llorar y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo?, pero sobretodo, ¿por qué me dolía tanto verla sufrir? No quería que llorara, haría cualquier cosa para que las gotas saladas no cayeran de sus hermosos ojos. ¿Hermosos?, ¿desde cuándo pensaba así?

"desde hace mucho tiempo" susurré, auto-respondiéndome, estando al tanto de que aquellos pensamientos extraños circulaban en mi mente desde hace mucho, pero no conocía la razón exacta, ningún método científico me ayudaba a entender esa gama de sensaciones… raras… y al mismo tiempo…reconfortantes.

Sin embargo, era normal pensar que Isabella era bonita ¿verdad? Después de todo era un hecho científico. Pero lo anormal era pensar en mi mejor amiga durante todo el día. Suspiré, estaba seguro que mis sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes que la amistad, pero de nuevo, ¿qué era más fuerte que la amistad? Tal vez…tal vez…no, no podía ser, lo había negado cuando Ferb planteó esa teoría, pero…quizás… sólo lo hice porque sentía vergüenza…y en realidad…

- ¡Isabella! – la voz de la señora García-Shapiro interrumpió mis pensamientos. – debes bajar a cenar. - Pero ella se negó, su madre insistió, sin embargo, no logró convencerla.

* * *

_Observar_, era lo único que había hecho aquel día, y lo único que hacía en estos momentos, pero no miraba a mis padres o hermanos, al contrario me había quedado en la casa de Isabella, viéndola llorar hasta que se quedó dormida, y aún después de ello, seguía en aquella habitación, simplemente observándola, casi parecía hipnotizado por ella, como si su presencia fuese mágica…y tal vez lo era, porque el estar cerca de ella hacía que olvide mis temores por un momento; borraba de mi mente, temporalmente, el horrible destino que me esperaba.

Pasé la noche allí, simplemente observándola y meditando acerca de esta gama de emociones…extrañas y agradables, planteando varias teorías que no ayudaron mucho… y finalmente cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte, deje la ciencia a un lado y…obtuve mi respuesta. Lo irónico era que esa "respuesta" - o sentimiento - siempre había estado allí, sólo que estaba muy abstraído en nuestros inventos y proyectos como para enfocarme en…ese sentimiento.

Cuando el reloj anunció siete a.m. salí de aquella casa, pasé toda la mañana caminando por las calles de Danville, mientras pensaba y buscaba alguna solución a mi problema. Mi funeral se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde así que tenía que pensar rápido, pero por más que lo meditara una y otra vez, no hallaba la forma de evitar que me enterrasen vivo, es decir, no había logrado que nadie, más que animales, me vieran y escucharan, entonces ¿qué haría?.

Caminé por la ciudad buscando a alguien que lograse verme, pero por más que me esforzara no encontré a nadie. Frustrado y resignado a mi destino, retorné hasta mi casa. Cuando finalmente llegué no encontré a nadie, entonces me encaminé al jardín de atrás, todavía nada, tal vez todos ya estaban en el cementerio y quizás…también debería estar allí.

* * *

(N/A: escuchen de Nocturne de Chopin tocado por Sara Chang: www.*youtube.*com/watch?v=b1tUdbknTeA borrar los asteriscos y el link funcionará)

- amados hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para dar el último adiós a Phineas Flynn, amado hijo y hermano… - el sacerdote habló de la vida eterna, mientras yo me limitaba a ver a mi mejor amiga y tratar de evitar los horribles sentimientos de melancolía y tristeza que se formaban, cuando pensaba que nunca la volvería a ver, nunca podría hablar con ella otra vez y…nunca podría confesarle que...

Un sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos, un gruñido para ser exactos, agaché la cabeza sólo para encontrar a mi mascota.

"oh ahí estas Perry" dije con clara tristeza en la voz.

Quizás era mi imaginación pero parecía que mi mascota había estado llorando, porque tenía los ojos hinchados, sin embargo, pronto descarté esos pensamientos. Los ornitorrincos no lloran, me dije. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Ferb tomó a Perry en sus brazos y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

Suspiré, allí estaba yo asistiendo a mi propio funeral, observando en el silencio los acontecimientos que tenían lugar a mi alrededor, a punto de dejar mi vida y mi familia atrás, ¿y todo eso sólo por un accidente, por una viga que me cayó encima? No exactamente, no era sólo la viga la causante de esto, ese rayo que vino de la nada y provocó que la construcción temblara, ese rayo había sido el responsable de todo esto, ¿de dónde vino de todos modos?, ¿acaso se trataba de la fuerza misteriosa de la que Candace hablaba?, ¿acaso era real? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro, si esa fuerza existía definitivamente me odiaba.

Sumergido entre mis lamentos no me percaté que ya habían bajado el ataúd y que ahora se limitaban a echarle tierra, para lograr sepultarlo.

"No" fue lo único que dije cuando noté que el féretro estaba casi enterrado en su totalidad, sabiendo que mi final estaba cerca me limité a agachar la cabeza en señal de derrota, aceptando de manera silenciosa mi fracaso.

"Adiós Ferb" expresé, aunque sabía que no me escuchaba "fuiste el mejor hermano que pude pedir". Giré un momento, sólo para divisar que en poco tiempo estaría sepultado vivo, giré de nuevo, intentando no ver el ataúd de nuevo, "adiós amigo" le dije a Perry, estando al tanto que al menos él si me veía y oía "te extrañaré" Caminé unos pasos más, acercándome hasta el lugar donde se encontraban mis padres. "adiós Mamá, Papá y Candace" dije, cuando estaba cerca de ellos "los quiero" llegué hasta donde se encontraban mis amigos "adiós" expresé "los voy a extrañar mucho".

Finalmente decidí despedirme de quien, en estos instantes, más me dolía dejar atrás. "adiós Isabella" le susurré al oído, intentando que ella me escuchará, en verdad deseaba que pudiese oírme, porque sabía perfectamente que si no lo hacía ahora, ella nunca se enteraría de nada "lamento haber sido despistado y no notar que…" era difícil decirlo, pero si no era ahora ¿cuándo? "…que…" mi mano comenzó a hacerse más borrosa, entonces comprendí que pronto el efecto de la catalepsia astral pasaría y volvería a mi cuerpo. Me acerqué más a ella, en un esfuerzo desesperado para que me escuchara "te amo Isabella" confesé "y siempre lo haré".

Sentí que ella se agitó un poco como si hubiese escuchado lo que dije, y ese sencillo acto fue suficiente para serenarme levemente. Casi al instante pude notar que habían terminado de sepultar mi ataúd. Mi alma fue desapareciendo, pronto todo estuvo negro y al siguiente instante estaba acostado, viendo una sola cosa: la oscuridad total. Finalmente había vuelto a mi cuerpo, pero eso no era bueno, al menos no en estos instantes, porque iba a asfixiarme y nadie podría salvarme. Comencé a gritar tan pronto como tuve el dominio de mi cuerpo nuevamente, pero sabía que nadie podría escucharme.

* * *

Mi mente terminó de recordar todo, al menos ahora recordaba lo que había pasado, al menos ahora recordaba el accidente que me condujo a esto, pero examinando cada acontecimiento no existe forma de salir.

El aire se termina, no puedo respirar, mientras las lágrimas de frustración y dolor recorren mis mejillas.

- no… - toso –… ¡auxi…! – Toso otra vez - ¡…lio!

He estado un tiempo aquí, ahora estoy seguro de que nadie a de salvarme y que simplemente debo resignarme, pero algo todavía no está del todo bien, todavía duele saber que no la volveré a ver. Trato de calmar a mi corazón con la única esperanza que me queda: que al menos ella escuchó lo que dije. Con esta idea en la cabeza mis uñas se desprenden de la tapa del ataúd y simplemente cierro los ojos, esperando mi destino.

Continuará...


	3. Epílogo

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron en este pequeño fic :) ...y perdón por la tardanza.**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ningún personaje de Phineas y Ferb me pertenece, ellos son propiedad de Disney Channel y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

**Epílogo**

Abro los ojos lentamente, sólo para divisar una luz blanca, la cual es tan intensa que logra cegarme momentáneamente. Coloco las manos sobre mis ojos, en un intento de protegerme del brillo, sin embargo conforme los recuerdos retornan a mi mente, comprendo la razón de la presencia de esa luz.

*Las leyendas urbanas dicen que cuando mueres, te hallas en un túnel oscuro, y una luz muy blanca está al final del mismo* pienso, antes de quitar, lentamente, las manos de mis ojos, intentando lograr una mejor visión de este nuevo mundo, sin embargo cuando lo hago...

- Phineas - escucho la voz de mi madre - hijo, al fin estas despierto - inmediatamente me abraza.

Me quedo inmóvil por un momento, a pesar de que todavía me duelen las costillas, pero eso no quita el hecho de que estoy totalmente sorprendido, ¿no se supone que debería estar muerto?, es decir ¿cómo logré salir del ataúd y por qué no tengo memoria de ello?

- estábamos tan preocupados - mi madre interrumpe mis pensamientos, pero al escuchar su voz decido que es mejor no indagar más, después de todo estoy vivo y eso es lo único que importa, con estas ideas en mente, le devuelvo el abrazo.

Cuando el abrazo llegó a su fin, comenzamos a hablar con más calma, y tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle qué pasó.

- Fuiste...fuiste...enterrado vivo - respondió Candace, mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas perdidas.

- Lo sé...- digo - pero... ¿cómo...me sacaron...de aquel féretro? - Pregunto, entre respiraciones, porque todavía me cuesta hablar, debido a que mis costillas continúan rotas.

- Nosotros no lo hicimos - responde mamá - pensábamos que estabas... - No continuó, porque la voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar, al instante mi padre la abrazó, intentando calmarla.

- Entonces... ¿quién me salvó? - Pregunto.

- no lo sabemos, las enfermeras dicen que unos animales con sobreros te trajeron - respondió mi hermana - Dicen que ellos te practicaron primeros auxilios y te trajeron desmayado, pero con pulso. Pero nadie les cree.

El tiempo transcurrió relativamente rápido, tal vez porque hablaba demasiado, explicándoles que ellos no tenían la culpa, es decir no era como sí ellos me habrían enterrado vivo apropósito, todo lo contrario era culpa del hospital. Lo bueno de todo esto era que al menos no me habían traído al mismo hospital de antes.

Pronto la enfermera ingresó y anunció que el horario de visitas había finalizado, entonces se despidieron y comenzaron a salir, pero antes que se fueran decidí preguntar.

- ¿mamá?...- dije, con un poco de timidez en la voz.

- ¿Sí? - Responde ella.

- Isabe... Isabella... ¿vino a verme? - Pregunto, sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

Mi madre sonríe al ver el color rojo de mi rostro, mientras mi hermano hace lo mismo.

- Sí, Isabella vino a verte...y...esta afuera esperándote, acompañada por Baljeet y Buford - Dice como si acabara de recordarlo. - ¿Quieres que los haga pasar?

Asiento, aunque no hallo la forma de decirle que, a pesar de que aprecio a mis amigos, quisiera estar solo con Isabella. Mi madre sonríe con dulzura, antes de salir de la habitación.

Pronto escucho que la enfermera afirma que no pueden ingresar, porque el horario de visitas finalizó, de inmediato mi hermano comienza a hablar, sin embargo no consigo oír lo que dice porque cierran la puerta.

Suspiro, mientras intento no impacientarme, después de un tiempo escucho el sonido de la perilla girando, casi al instante la puerta se abre, sólo para revelar a la enfermera parada allí.

*Al parecer no veré a Isabella* pienso un tanto decepcionado.

- bien, pero sólo uno puede entrar – habla la enfermera, antes de apartarse y dejar libre suficiente espacio para que alguien lograse ingresar. – y que sea rápido.

Murmullos se oyen al otro lado, y pasados unos momentos Isabella entra en la habitación, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Isabella – susurro, antes de extender una mano, no porque pienso que lograré alcanzarla, sino porque desearía poder hacerlo.

- Phineas – dice ella, en voz alta, antes de correr a abrazarme.

La sostengo entre mis brazos por unos momentos, sintiendo su respiración irregular, debido a las lágrimas que aún continúan recorriendo su rostro, pero sobretodo sintiendo a mi corazón palpitar tan rápido, que parece que sufriré un infarto, mas sé que no late por eso, todo lo contrario late de alegría y felicidad, por tenerla a mi lado otra vez.

Continúo abrazándola, mientras susurro palabras de consuelo; sin embargo algo varia en este corto periodo de tiempo, su respiración se vuelve constante y apacible, y las lágrimas ya no recorren su rostro, sino el mío. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lloré de tristeza, pero si sabía una cosa, en este instante las lágrimas caían de mis ojos por felicidad.

Pronto ella se aparta y puede notar las gotas saladas que ahora caen de mis ojos.

- Phineas, ¿estás llorando? – pregunta, un tanto extrañada. – lo siento si te lastime…

- no – interrumpo – son lágrimas…de alegría – digo antes de colocar, tímidamente, una mano en su mejilla y limpiar los rastros de las gotas saladas.

Isabella sostiene mi mano, y nos quedamos así por un tiempo, observándonos sin decir nada, mientras un silencio cómodo invade la habitación; el silencio que susurra palabras que desearía expresar.

Finalmente tomo aire y decido hablar, mas entre tantas cosas que quisiera decir, entre tantas cuestiones que desearía responder, como: si ella escuchó lo que dije cuando estaba enterrado vivo; sólo alcanzo a decir tres palabras.

- te amo Isabella.

Ella sonríe en respuesta, mientras las lágrimas retornan a sus ojos. Lentamente el espacio entre ambos se reduce, hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran en un beso suave.

- también te amo – responde ella.

Sonrió más ampliamente, antes de abrazarla otra vez, sin la más mínima intención de soltarla, olvidando por completo el tiempo limitado; sin embargo en este instante, en este lugar, nada de eso tiene importancia, lo único relevante es que estoy a su lado y que no deseo que esto termine jamás.

**El final.**


End file.
